


Mesmerized

by Skullszeyes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Mild Blood, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Jeremiah meets with Ecco, but he hears something he doesn't like.





	Mesmerized

**Author's Note:**

> I had issues writing this, mostly because I didn't know how to end it. (ending sucks btw. my bad.) l wanted to write a bit of jealousy because why not, the Joker was known to be jealous whenever someone got too close to Harley. Although, it was extremely toxic, and I'm not trying to write something that disgusting. I hope it doesn't come out like that at least. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative. :)

Jeremiah heard the grunting from a far, at first he didn’t take any notice, nor did he really care what it was. He kept walking through the warehouse district of Gotham. It was the place where he was supposed to meet with Ecco, but as he drew closer to his destination, he stopped in the middle of the alley, heavy clouds hovered over him, and he could smell the scent of rain that would surely fall soon. 

The sound became more clear, more noticable, and he recognized it. Ecco was grunting, and something was slamming against a wall. He felt an uneasy feeling in his chest as he took out his gun, and followed the source of the sounds. 

His mouth became dry when her voice became more clear. He wouldn’t deny their was some kind of dark thoughts rummaging through his mind. His hand tightened on the gun, eager to use it.

He walked through the door to the warehouse and headed for the staircase. There was someone else there, another person groaning along with her. A sort of soft yet harsh curses leaving their lips as something else was slammed against the wall. 

Jeremiah walked up the rest of the stairs and checked his gun when he headed for the door. A reverberation shuddered the door itself, and he reached for the knob. Turning it, he pushed the door open, and when he looked inside, his brow arched.

Several men and women were lying sprawled on the floor in their own blood, softly groaning from cuts and bruises marring their skins. He looked over to see Ecco against the wall, glaring into the eyes of the last man in the room, she kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled back.

She had a moment to notice Jeremiah, and her lips parted, but Jeremiah was more interested in the man who had stumbled. He walked toward him before the man could see him, slammed the side of the gun in his face, and when he fell against the wall, Jeremiah placed the gun to the man’s stomach and leaned close. “Don’t. Touch. Her.” He fired twice.

He watched the man stare in shock at him as he slid to the floor amongst his dead cohorts. Jeremiah placed the gun to the top of the man’s head and turned his gaze toward Ecco who was watching, and he fired the gun.

Ecco didn’t flinch, she only blinked and looked at Jeremiah. Her clothes were unkempt, so was her short blond hair. Her gaze was emotionless as always, but there was something calculating in them.

Jeremiah tucked the gun away and walked over to her.

“They ambushed me,” she told him, looking down at her hands.

He could see red marks around her wrists. Someone must’ve grabbed her hard and dragged her to the room before she decided to fight back. There was red marks around her neck, fingernail indents in her skin, a bit of blood from the wounds. Cuts and bruises on her face. Other than that, she looked fine and not fazed by what happened.

“How did you find me?” she asked him.

Jeremiah touched her neck and turned her head to the side. “I followed the grunting and groaning.”

A small smile rose to Ecco’s lips. “Are you happy it didn’t turn out the way you thought?”

Jeremiah’s fingers tightened on her jaw, but he let go. “I’m happy things ended the way I imagined.”

He caught the smug look on her face before he turned and began stepping over the scattered bodies on the floor. When he stepped from the room, he didn’t have to look over his shoulder to see if she was following him, she always was. 

His shoulders were tense and his fingers were still curled inward, fingernails digging into his palms. Whatever conflict he had within him was over, but there was still the residual effect of what happened, and what could’ve happened if he was right.

He never really thought of Ecco being with anyone else, but they were always with each other, and he never questioned her loyalty. She had devoted her life to him, it was her choice and he respected that.

What he didn’t realize, not until now, was the feeling of anger inside of him if someone were to capture her heart, to hurt her in anyway, or even steal her away from him. He didn’t want to confront it, but here he was, open to the suggestion that maybe something like that would happen in the future. Would he stop it like he did now? The situation they were in was different, but it could change. 

“You’re thinking too much about it,” Ecco said once they descended the staircase. “I know you are, you don’t usually stay this quiet.”

Jeremiah stopped and turned, looking at her peculiarly. “You know me so well.”

She shrugged. “I have too.” She stepped closer, and maybe if she took another step, their bodies would be a centimeter away, except she knew personal boundaries, but was testing the waters, smiling at him, knowing that in anyway, he wouldn’t harm her. “Whatever you’re thinking, you know my answer, you know my decision.”

Jeremiah wrinkled his nose. “And if I’m wrong?”

“You’re not,” she reassured him. 

They were with each other for so long, he wouldn’t dream of ever leaving her, and maybe she felt the same way. His anger dispersed, and he relaxed his shoulders, fingers uncurling. 

Jeremiah tilted his head, quirking a smile, “And if it were the opposite?”

Ecco smiled back, “You know my answer to that as well.”

Mesmerized, he reached and cupped the side of her face. She was beautiful, strong, willingly to do whatever she has to do, she can take care of herself, and protect him at the same time. She was more to him than a mere helper, and he knew that in all of this, she wouldn’t abandon him, and he wouldn’t either.

“We have a lot to do,” he said, dropping his hand. “Let’s not let Gotham wait any longer.”

Ecco nodded, and they left the warehouse. Jeremiah looked at the sky, blue with patches of clouds. It was a good day to start some destruction, and he glanced to Ecco, and he was glad he didn’t have to do it alone. 


End file.
